1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium, and more particularly to an image pickup apparatus that is capable of performing close-up shooting.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in an image pickup apparatus that is capable of performing the close-up shooting, depth of field is one of factors that determine whether or not a good image can be obtained, and depth of field varies with shooting magnification and aperture. For this reason, there has been proposed an image pickup apparatus that performs exposure control while taking into account depth of field which is dependent on shooting magnification.
The proposed image pickup apparatus is configured to determine an optimum aperture value based on shooting magnification information determined by a shooting magnification-determining section (see e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H02-153330).
However, in a case where shooting magnification is high, if the aperture is increased, the depth of field becomes too low, and hence only a small part of the object comes into focus even when the image pickup apparatus focuses on the object. If the aperture is reduced to increase depth of field, an exposure amount reduced by the reduction of the aperture is compensated for by reduction of a shutter speed. As a result, a camera shake and a motion blur are liable to occur, increasing the possibility that an image photographed by close-up shooting is blurred.